A Nobodies' Affections
by BubblyScientist
Summary: A 100 drabbles of VexDem. T for language, may go up to M later...
1. 1 to 20

AN: YAY! I'm not at 100 yet but still! jubajubafreak said I should up this up so...here it is~!!! ^^

* * *

**_1. Bubbles_**

Bubbles.

The water and soap based orb that flows in the air with grace. Bubbles seem to dance as they ride the wind, so childlike and beautiful. Though in groups, they were quite annoying, what with the popping and soap ended up in your eyes.

Vexen watched as Demyx danced in the bubbles, giggling and singing to himself. In a way, Vexen thought, Demyx was the essence of a bubble. Not just because he was bubbly but because there was a certain way about him that was like a bubble. So innocent, and dancing.

Though, bubbles do eventually burst. When the young adult finds himself lost, he turns to one person to help him dance in the air once again.

Demyx finally noticed Vexen watching him with a faded smile. He grinned wildly at the ice mage.

"Vexy! See how pretty they look!"

"Yes, they certainly do look beautiful."

**_2. Poison_**

"...and this one?"

"Mercury."

"This one?"

"Acid."

Demyx enjoyed helping Vexen in the lab. Though he, half the time, had no idea what he was holding or what was going on. He still enjoyed the time he could spend with Vexen.

At the moment Demyx was pointing to random bottles and asking Vexen what it was.

"Bet you don't know this one!" Demyx held up a vial of blue liquid.

Vexen studied the vial with narrowed eyes. "Hmmm...may I see that please?"

Demyx gladly handed him the vial and cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

Vexen popped off the top and sniffed the liquid. He jerked his head back and looked disgusted.

"Smell bad?"

Vexen nodded and twisted the cap back on. "Well, I have no knowledge of what it could be." He set the vial down and turned back to his notebook.

Demyx eyed the vial. "Sooo...is it drinkable?"

"I'd venture to say no with that smell but I don't know..."

Demyx picked up the vial and smiled. "What if it's poison?"

"Then I wouldn't drink it."

"I don't need to drink it. I have my own special poison."

"Oh," Vexen turned around, suddenly interested. "and what would that be?"

Demyx smiled. "You."

**_3. Mood Killer_**

Could it be more crowded on a bus?

Even grumbled as he dragged Myde to the back.

"No A/C, no room to even walk...why did we have to take the bus?"

Myde smiled. "'Cause you broke the car, Even."

_That's right, _Even thought, _I__ broke the car because of __I__ didn't know how to put gas in the damn thing!_

Once the two found a seat Even was somewhat calm.

"You're boiling Eve." Myde touched his arm tenderly. "Are you really that mad?"

Even sighed. "I'm sorry to say I am. I hate dealing with this many people at eight in the morning."

Myde frowned. "Even, you don't have to go if you don't want too...""No. I promised to go to _one_ of your musicals."

Myde smiled and hugged his arm. "I love you."

Even laid his head on his. "I love you, too."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we hit a cat on our way?"

Even laughed. "You really know how to kill a mood, Myde."

_**4. Dance Dance Revolution**_

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?!"

For his birthday, Even gave in and bought Myde DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). He had been practically begging for it since it came out so Even thought, what the hell.

Oh what hell it was.

Once Myde hooked it up, he suggested that Even try out with him.

"I bought the damn thing for you, but I am not, I repeat, AM NOT going to play it with you."

"If you EVER want to see me naked again, you'll do it!"

Why did he have to play that card?

"See the arrows? Step on the thing at the right time and-! No, no, no! Wrong arrow! Wrong arrow!"

Once the song had finished and Even saw he failed, he plopped on the ground.

"Don't. Ever. Make. Me. Do. That. Again." He panted and wiped the mattered sweat from his forehead.

Myde smiled and put his hands on his knees to get eye level, teasing him.

"Even."

The panting man looked towards the smirking boy. "What?"

"You still want to see me naked?"

His face reddened and covered his mouth as he turned the other way. "Myde!"

The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around the older male.

Even turned slightly towards him and gave Myde a peck. "Don't used that against me ever again."

_**5. Shine On**_

"Come on Vexen! Please! Please! Please!"

Vexen sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Their mission was to observe the Land Of Dragons. The people seemed to having some type of holiday. To celebrate, they shot off fireworks.

Now Vexen had seen this before but Demyx hadn't. He was drawn in by the beautiful works of art and music. He begged Vexen to join in for a little while.

They walked around for a while. Demyx absorbed his surroundings. They stopped at one stand Demyx seemed to like the most.

"Would you like a free sparkler?" The smiling man asked holding a pink colored stick.

Demyx's eyes widen and he smiled. He turned to Vexen. "Can I?"

Vexen nodded. "Go ahead."

Demyx took the stick and said his thanks.

"Where can we light this, Vexy?"

Vexen scanned the area. He spotted a site a little ways away.

"There."

Demyx seized Vexen's hand and dragged him along.

Vexen stumbled and tried to ask the boy to stop. He didn't listen and continued to ran through the crowd.

Once there, Demyx asked Vexen for a lighter. The sciencist then demanded he do it, because he didn't trust Demyx with fire.

Once the sparker was lit, it sparked and then engulfed in colored flame. Demyx danced with the sparkler, giggling and making a shapes with the smoke. Once, even, spell his own name.

Vexen watched this calm eyes. He sat on the soft grass and found himself smiling at the younger nobody.

"It's gone now." Demyx said discarding the stick. He sat besides Vexen and laid his head on his shoulder. "That was fun. Thanks, Vexy."

Vexen nodded and stoked his hair absence-mindly. "Your most welcome." He kissed the side of his head tenderly.

"Look Vexen!" Demyx pointed to the horizon. The skyline was engulfed with light. Purples, blues, reds, and other colors exploded in the sky.

Demyx "ooh"ed and "ahhh"ed. He turned to Vexen smiling. "This is the best mission ever!"

Vexen nodded silently in agreement. "It is, isn't it?"

"Vexen." Demyx turned back to the sky. "Don't lose your light. Shine on."

Vexen turned to the boy with a puzzled look. He watched him for a moment then replied;

"No, Demyx. It is you that should shine on."

_**6. Snowflakes**_

When water freezes into ice and falls to the earth it makes the wonderful thing we know as snowflakes.

Everyone of them small but different.

Demyx watched his ice mage make a potion. He had showed him snow before but it didn't really hit Demyx until now.

Vexen was his snowflake.

From the first day he entered the Organization, Vexen took care of the younger nobody. Everyone had been kind (well all excepted Larexene and Marluxia) to him in some way but Vexen stuck out to him.

Demyx leaned over Vexen's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"May I ask what that was for?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just a kiss for my little snowflake."

_**7. Monsters Under The Bed**_

"EVEN!!"

Even jumped up from his chair and run up the stairs. "Myde?"

"Even come quick!!!"

Even opened the door to Myde's room. His ponytail flew over one shoulder.

"Myde!"

Even excepted Myde to be half dead but instead he found the ten year old on the other side of the room curled up a blanket.

"Myde..? What happen?"

"There's a monster under my bed!"

Even gave the boy a puzzled look. "Monster?"

Myde nodded. He backed farther into the wall. "He scares me."

Even walked towards the bed and looked underneath. "I don't see the monster."

"You can't see him."

Even throw him another puzzled look. "Why can't I see him?"

"Because..." Myde squeezed his blanket closer to his chest. "he doesn't want everyone but me to see him."

Even frowned and went to the scared child. "You shouldn't be scared, Myde."

Myde clung to the older male's waist. "Can I sleep with you, Eve?"

Even patted his head and nodded. "Sure."

Myde looked up with teary eyes. "T-thank you."

Even picked the child up and carried him down the stairs to his room. He placed him in the bed and covered him up.

"Even, promise not to leave me when I fall asleep."

Even nodded and kissed his forehead. He was supposed to study the papers Ansem The Wise gave out but...this seem more important at the time. "Sleep."

Myde obeyed his order and closed his eyes. He griped Even's hand to make sure he was still there.

"You know the best part about this?" Myde asked drowsily.

"What?"

"You'll be the first thing I see when I wake up."

_**8. Misbehave**_

"Something needs to be done about that boy." Zexion complained. "I'm tired of cleaning up after him."

"Zexion, don't start." Vexen snapped. "I remember when I had to clean up your little messes."

Zexion crossed his arms and pouted. "My point still stands, Demyx has misbehaved enough. He needs some sort of punishment."

"And why are you telling me this?" Vexen questioned.

"You're the only one he listens too. He doesn't even listen to Axel anymore."

"What has he done that's so bad?"

"He wrecked havoc on Marluxia's garden and Larexene's room."

Vexen knew why he had done it. The other day, Marluxia and Larexene were pushing him around. When Vexen told them to stop, Marluxia almost killed him.

Vexen dropped his eyes for a moment. "Fine. Send him in."

Zexion smirked, happy that he had won and skipped off to get the boy.

Vexen waited in silence. Thoughts running through his mind. Demyx had done this for him. All for him.

He heard footsteps. He knew they belonged to Demyx. He had a certain way he walked.

"You wanted me, Vexy?"

Vexen didn't turn to look at him. "Is the door locked?"

"Um, yeah?"

Vexen smirked then. He knew what he was going to do.

"I hear you've been misbehaving Demyx..."

_**9. Kisses**_

"Demyx, not so rough. Let me undo it."

"But I want it now, Vexen!"

"Wait for a moment. Almost...there!" Vexen smiled. He handed the now unwrapped chocolate to him.

Demyx grabbed the treat and took a bite. "Yum...thank you, Vexen!"

"You're welcome."

Demyx broke off some and handed it to Vexen. "Here, have some. It's really good."

"Oh no. I couldn't..."

"You're not on Marly's diet too, are you?"

"Oh course not!" He seized the chocolate from the boy and took a bite. "Oh. It is excellent."

"See? See! Told ya!" Demyx smiled and leaned towards the older male. Before he could take another bite, he kissed him. "Well, do you like your chocolate kiss? Was it good?"

Vexen smiled and set the candy down. He wrapped his arms around the boy and nodded. "I'd say it was. May I have another?"

_**10. Home**_

"When we get our hearts back, Vexen, where will we live?"

Vexen looked up at Demyx shocked. He hadn't thought about it. "I don't know..."

"I think we should live by the ocean. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Vexen took another bite of his Sesame Seed Chicken. "It would be nice."

"And should I call you Even or Vexen?"

"I don't know. What do you think."

Demyx smiled softly and dropped his eyes. "I didn't know Even that well...but I fell in love with Vexen so I guess I'd call you Vexen." He looked up. "What would you call me?"

Vexen thought for a moment. "What ever you want me to call you I guess."

It was silent for a moment. "Do you think, when we get our hearts back, we'll remember each other?"

"I believe so but I'm not sure why?"

"I just..." Demyx put his fork down. "I just don't want to not be able to not remember you..."

Vexen stopped in mid-chew. He sorrowed and replied; "I believe we'll remember each other. Why are you thinking about this?"

"I just...I don't know. I just do. I feel like I'm home when I'm with you."

Vexen smiled. "I do too, Demyx. Me too."

_**11. Stress Relief**_

"Myde!"

The boy looked up with wide eyes. "Even! I-I didn't know you were home!"

Even caught sight of the cigarette in Myde's hand. His eyes narrowed.

"What is that?"

Myde looked down at the lit fag and blushed. "Um, n-nothing!"

Even grabbed the cigarette from the boy. He glared at him. "This doesn't look like nothing..."

Myde looked down.

"When did this start?"

Myde sighed. "Lae gave me one a week ago. I've just been really stressed out."

Even put out the cigarette and sat next to him. "Stress? What is stressing you out?"

"Everything!"

Even looked over Myde and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"E-Eve! What are you doing?"

"Giving you stress relief." He kissed him and ran his hand over Myde's chest.

Myde laid on Even's chest and looked up at him.

"Now isn't that better than smoking?" Even smiled, stoking his head.

Myde nodded and then grinned suddenly. "I think I'm getting stress again."

"Well, we'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

_**12. Just Know**_

"DILAN!!!"

Dilan sighed as he turned towards the flustered scientist. "Yes, Even?"

"Braig's done it again! Destroyed all my research!"

Dilan rubbed the back of his neck. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know, help me!"

Dilan sighed. "Even, I can't. I have a date around sixish."

"Sixish? It's ten in the bloody morning! You can at least help me for an hour!"

He sighed again, the man was right.

Dilan began cleaning up toxic spills and broken beakers. How did Even make such a mess?

"It looks like a tornado went threw here. What the hell have you been doing?" Dilan asked his friend.

"Braig."

"Oh, I see." Dilan hid his smirk and tried his best not to chuckle. "What did you do?"

"He's upset that I and his friend...had relations."

"Oh." Dilan turned to his friend. "Who was she?"

"He."

Dilan blinked but shook it off. "Okay, well who is _he_ then?"

"Myde. He's a..." A certain softness touched his eyes. "a carefree spirit."

Dilan nodded and went back to cleaning off the green goo. "What is this?"

Even ignored his question by asking another. "Dilan, what is it like to feel love?"

"Uh," Dilan didn't know what to say to that one. "Well, I think if you truly care deeply for a person, so deeply that you do anything for them...I think that's what love is."

"I know that. But what does it feel like? How do you know?"

Dilan stopped scrubbing and took a moment. "You know by your feelings I would believe. It feels like...kindness. Happiness. Sorrow. Anger. Joy."

"All of those?"

Dilan nodded. "Yes." He stopped a moment. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Even shook his head. "No. Not at all."

_**13. Remedy**_

"What's the greatest cure for a broken heart?"

Vexen sighed. Demyx had been asking, well, stupid questions the whole hour. "I don't know that remedy."

"Oh, come on! You're a scientist! Aren't you, I dunno, _supposed _to know these things?"

The older nobody turned to the younger, wearing a sour look. "Just because I am a scientist, doesn't mean I know _everything_."

"But you want to learn about everything right?"

"Correct."

"Then why don't you study the cure for the broken heart!"

He sighed. "Demyx, you make me feel old."

"But you're already old..."

"_Older_ then." He stopped. "I am not old."

"You just said-!"

"Demyx!"

The Melodious Nocturne giggled and moved away from the Chilly Academic's reach.

"I'm kidding, Vexy."

The other frowned and turned back to his work.

"Hey Vexy?"

He sighed. "What now?"

"I think I figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"The remedy for a broken heart."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He turned to boy.

Demyx tilted his head to the side. "To fall in love again. You know, open your heart to another..." He smiled softly and then added; "like I did you."

**_14. Nothing_**

What was it about the word "nothing" did Demyx despise? He didn't hate any other words as much as he loathed "nothing".

Maybe it was from all the times (back when he was still alive) when he was bullied in school. Maybe how they started out by saying; "You're nothing but a..." and then finished it with some degrading life form.

Or perhaps, it was how Xemnas went on and on in his speeches. Telling them how they were nothing born to return to the darkness unless Kingdom Hearts was produced.

Thinking silently to himself, his mind scrambled to figure out why he hated it so much. The word never really did anything to him, it was just the people that used it.

Then he found himself at the question, who used it to make him hate it so much?

"You're nothing but an old hag!"

Demyx felt something at the bottom of his stomach twist and turn. The boiling of his blood acted with his water element and he began to steam.

The Melodious Nocturne was not one who acted in violence, but that word...was just enough to make him murder.

"What do you want, Demyx? You here to help the old guy out? You gonna walk him across the street, boy scout?"

It was people like this who made him angry. These people, who used that word to hurt the ones he cared about.

"Demyx, let's go." The Chilly Academic begin as he pulled Demyx's arm. The boy did not move. "Demyx?"

"Wait a moment." He smiled at his frosty-green eyed friend. "Take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Vexen is not old. He's not a hag. He's not nothing." Demyx smiled and turned to Vexen. "He's someone to me...he'll always be someone to me."

**_15. Plastic Hearts and Candy_**

Valentine's Day wasn't one of Vexen favorite holidays. In fact, he despised it. Today was just an excuse for everyone to come storming into his lab.

He looked over the gifts with narrowed eyes. Xigbar and Luxord had (again) gotten him a girft together again. Pink fuzzy handcuffs and huge fuzzy red dice. Where on earth did they shop at?

Lexaus graced him with cash. Lexaus had been working with him all enough to know, Vexen took everything he didn't want back to the store the day after.

Zexion gave him an IOU. Which meant he forgot about it and didn't go with Lexaus when he went shopping.

Xemnas gave him a letter telling him what a wonderful job he's done and etc.

It didn't sound like him. He must of made Namine write it.

Saix gave him a plush dog. How cute.

Larexene and Marluxia promised to leave him alone for a half hour. He was quite happy about that one.

Xion gave him an invite to one of her tea parties. He might have to turn that one down.

Roxas and Axel gave him a stereo. Why would he want one of these?

Xaldin gave him a bunch of his homemade muffins. They really were quite delightful seeing how he never makes them.

Lastly, Demyx's gift.

It was a box of chocolate and a sorted candies with a giant plastic heart on it that said; "I'm Yours."

If anyone else had given him this, he would of thrown it away. However, this was from Demyx. He actually made the chocolates and the heart. He put a lot of work into it.

Vexen smirked and ripped the plastic heart carefully off the box. He took it to his room, (which is part of the lab) and hung it up across from his bed. He touched it and smiled. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Vexen?"

The Chilly Academic wiped the tear away and turned towards to the speaker.

"Yes, Zexion?"

"Um, the Superior wants to speak with you...are you crying?"

Vexen laughed. "Ha! Crying? Come now Zexion, don't mock me." He shoved him aside and walked passed him.

Zexion looked at the heart on the wall and smirked. "So that old man really does have a soft side..."

"Are you coming, Zexion? I don't want you in my room when I'm not there."

"Oh, yes. I'm coming."

"What the devil are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing."

_**16. Glitter**_

"Happy birthday Vexy!"

"Demyx, what the hell! What is this?!"

"Glitter! It makes you pretty!"

"It can also give you cancer! Stop this at once! You told you it was today!"

"Saix!"

Vexen groaned. He loathed his birthday. It was his Other's birthday not his. Did birthdays even count to Nobodies?

"Today is Even's birthday not mine."

"Well then...we'll celebrate his birthday!"

Demyx hugged the scientist and giggled. "Besides, I got you a present."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"Follow me..." He dragged the chemist by the hand to his room.

"D-demyx! I have work to do!"

"It will be here when we're done."

"B-but my research! The Superior will-!"

"I told him to give you a break."

Vexen found himself in his room with the door shut. Demyx smiled and pulled him towards the bed.

"Demyx...I really must be..." Vexen stopped at the foot of the bed with Demyx looking up at him. His eyes almost commanded him to stay. "...be at work..."

"Come on, Vexen. Do it for me. Pleeease?"

Before he could object, the boy leaned up and kissed his parted lips. Vexen ultimately let Demyx win after struggling for a while. Who know Demyx could be this strong?

"Hey, Vex.."

"What?"

"Remember when I said glitter makes you pretty?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I was wrong. You're always pretty."

_**17. Papercuts**_

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Carefully, Even examined the small wound at the tip of Myde's finger. He shook his head.

"It's nothing more than a papercut. It won't kill you."

"So?! I'm DYING!!!!"

"You are not."

"AM TOO! Oh, what do you know?"

"Um...I'm a doctor..?"

"Doctor of mean!"

"Myde please..."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!"

"Yes I do."

"Nu-uh! You're gonna let me die!!"

"I am not. You're not going to die."

"Prove it!"

Even sighed. When Myde had said it was an emergency, he thought maybe he'd gotten his arm bitted off by wild dogs. What he didn't know was that the boy had gotten a small papercut on his finger.

Slowly, he managed to find a band-aid and told Myde to hold still. He unwrapped the plastic and slipped the bandage around his index finger.

"Here."

Myde stared at his finger. "What? No pictures?"

"Band-aids are might to cover cuts not for style." He went back to his work. "Now, if you excuse me..."

"No! Wait you're not!"

Even sighed and turned around. "What now?"

He shoved his finger in his face. "Kiss it."

"Huh?" Even gave a questioning look. "What?"

"My mom used to kiss my boo-boos when I was little." He wiggled his finger. "So kiss my finger!"

"One, you don't have a "boo-boo", you have a papercut," Even gently pushed his index out of his face. "and two, I'm not you're mother."

"So?"

"I'm not going to-!" Even stopped.

Myde looked at him with heartbreaking eyes. He almost looked on the verge of tears.

Even tried to not get draw it but failed miserably.

"Fine!" He took his hand and held up the index to his lips. He laid a small peek on the finger.

Myde rewarded him with a bright smile. "See? It wasn't that bad."

Even shook his head and turned to his work. Not looking where he was going, he grabbed the edge of some paper and gave himself a cut.

"Ow! Blast it!" Why was it that such a small cut hurt so much?

Myde quickly gave him a bandage and kissed his finger. "Better now?"

Even blushed and looked down at his finger. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as bad anymore.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Myde."

_**18. Earache**_

"His music gives me a headache." The chemist whispered under his breath as Demyx's music grew louder and louder.

Lately, Demyx had been "deep in his writing process"; which basically meant he wanted to play his music very, very loudly and not get in trouble for it.

Not that his music was all that bad but he didn't listened to the full song, he cut it off to some techno rave crap then back to a deep song or vice vesa.

It drove Vexen up the wall!

But it was when the younger nobody said; "Vexy, you're the only one who lets me listen to music with my headphones. It means a lot to me!"

Vexen sighed and smirked.

Maybe it wasn't all that bad. He could stand a few earaches.

_**19. If You're Reading This...**_

It wasn't like Vexen to be late. Not like him at all.

Demyx waited eagerly hoping to see the chemist walked through the door of the lab and begin on his experiments.

However...he wasn't coming.

Demyx found it out that, for once, _HE_ was the one on time.

The young nobody decided to search for him. No use waiting around, it was getting boring.

"Vexen? No haven't seen him."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

"He's gone? I didn't notice..."

"Sorry, Dem-Dem. Nope."

"What? Gone? Ha!"

"He's slacking off. I hope he doesn't show up. That old hag."

"No. If you do however find him, I'd like to talk to him about the experiments. Xenmas is anxious to hear the news."

"I am quite busy, number nine. I have not seen the Chilly Academic."

"No. If I do see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"No mate, sorry."

"I swear...that man...no I haven't, Demyx."

"Oh. I'm s-sorry, Demyx. I haven't really...I'm sorry."

Demyx sighed.

How could he be missing? He had to be somewhere. It wasn't like Vexen to disappear!

"Demyx?"

He turned and smiled. "Namine! How are you?"

She smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. "Hello. I'm well, you?"

"Yeah..." His smile faded and he sighed. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I...I can't find Vexen anywhere! It's like he...it's like he's disappeared!"

Namine didn't reply but lowered her eyes. "Demyx..."

He looked at the girl strangely. What was wrong with her? Did she know something about Vexen that he didn't?

"What is it, Namine? Do you know where Vexen is?"

She handed him a folded piece of paper. "He wanted me to give you this..."

Demyx looked at the tiny square and back to Namine, only to find she was gone.

He shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Demyx,_

_If you're reading this then I am dead. Gone back to the darkness. I'm sorry, I wish it was different but that is the way life is for us nobodies. The darkness is how we are bought into this world and how we die. Not that you think so._

_You think-no you believe- we have hearts. You believe there is a light at the end of this long tunnel._

_When I first heard those words, I thought you were crazy. Honestly. I honestly didn't believe in words like hope and happiness. Those were just words for me._

_But after spending so much time with you. After getting to know you and why you think those thoughts...I grew to believe. To believe in the things I originally set out to eliminate. I also grew to love you. I do. I love you._

_To a sciencist those words mean nothing, but to me, they mean the world. You are my world, Demyx. You always will be._

_I'm so sorry to leave you. It pains me to see you sad._

_Love Always,_

_Vexen_

**_20. Crowded Room_**

He couldn't breath without his air.

He couldn't see without his eyes.

He couldn't be without **_him._**

The young nobody cried out in anger. Why couldn't he get it? Why couldn't Vexen accept his love? Was he not good enough?

He pounded on the walls and screamed once more. It was like he was in a crowded room and he didn't know anyone. He reached for Vexen's hand. He reached and reached...but all he found was air.

He stared at his empty hand for a moment. "Why can't you love me..?" He asked the air. "I mean...I know we can't really love but...can't we just pretend?"

During his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the hand that rested on his. The boy looked up to see the chemist, smiling softly.

"So...you want me to take you over, dear..?" He asked in a low voice.

Demyx clung to Vexen's thin frame and spoke quietly; "Always."


	2. 21 to 23

AN: haha. **THREE**. You have NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO TWO!!! -sigh-

* * *

**21. Price To Pay**

_"What do you have to offer this Organization?" _Demyx mocked Xemnas as he walked to his room. "Stupid, long meetings..."

He opened his door with one hand and shut it with his foot. He landed on the bed, on his stomach. He sighed and rubbed his face into the pillow.

As he laid there, he thought about what Xemnas meant. What did any of them have to offer? Well, Xemnas was the Superior. He had great leadership skills. Xigbar was pretty good at sneaking around. Xaldin was a _wonderful_ cook. Vexen was a sciencist/chemist. Lexaus; strong, and hardworking. Zexion; a thinker. Saix was an awesome organizer. Axel was an amazing fighter, though he didn't act it. Luxord could play one hell of a card game. Marluxia was one evil man. Larexene was strict (and a little bitchy) and Roxas was "the chosen one".

What did _he_ have to offer?

Well it was certainly not strength, that's for sure. He couldn't think very fast, and he burned water (yes the water mage _BURNED_ his own element).

He sighed. Maybe there wasn't anything he was good at...

Suddenly, he felt a warm pressure against his back. He turned his head to see a misty-green-eyed chemist staring back at him.

He smiled and turned slightly so he could kiss the Chilly Academic.

Maybe there was sometime he had to offer afterall...

* * *

**22. Taste Testing**

"Ew! It's white and sticky!"

"Please don't tell me you've never seen it before..."

"No..! I've seen it before! Just not like _that."_

"Plain?"

"Yeah. I don't look at before I swallow it, you know."

"Just eat it."

Demyx sighed and did as he was told.

"Was that so hard?"

"YES! Who eats sour cream plain anyways?!" He looked over to get a disaproving look. "Oh, God, you do, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. To see if it's still good." Vexen sighed and turned away. "No one ever gives me respect anymore..."

Demyx hugged him from behind and slipped his hands down the other's pants.

"GOOD LORD!" Vexen jumped and pushed the now laughing nobody away. "You're hands are cold!"

"I thought you liked cold."

"I do, but not..." He blushed and turned away. "not like that."

Demyx laughed and kissed the chemist on the cheek before walking out of the room.

* * *

**23. Heartbeat**

Vexen sighed as he listened to Demyx's breathing. The blonde slept beside him, his chest rose and fell in beat with his own. He placed one hand over his chest.

His heartbeat.

He took his hand away and smiled to himself.

"He's a pain in the ass."

"I'm you're pain...in the ass." Demyx mumbled. "Right?"

He skipped a heartbeat and replied; "But of course. Always and forever."

* * *


	3. 24 to 25

AN:

* * *

**24. You're the Best  
**

"I'm sure it's nothing too rash, Demyx." Vexen spoke, lightly touching his cheek. Demyx winced in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

Demyx had just come back from fighting the Keyblader, Sora. How the idiot managed to hit him was beyond Vexen. Sora couldn't hit the broadside of a barn let alone a person. The wound was bad but not life-threating. His cheek was swollen and red. It was bleeding only slightly.  
Vexen took off his glove on his right hand. He squeezed some oilment on his finger and touched the starch. Demyx jumped again. His aqua blue eyes filled with tears.

"V-Vexy...it's h-hurts..."

"I know. I know." Vexen dabbed the oilment to his cheek.

"It...b-burns..!"

"I know. I know." Vexen continued treating his cheek.

Once he was done, he comforted the sobbing boy. He stoked his hair front to back. Front to back, and cooed softly.  
This hadn't been the first time he had done this.

"Ve-Vexen..?"

He looked down at the boy and stroked his other cheek. "What is it?"

"T-thank you...you're t-the b-best..!" He said in between sobs. "I...I..!"

Vexen embraced him and managed to smile. "I know."

_I love you too, Demyx.

* * *

_

**25. Thunder**

"I'm scared..."  
"It'll all be alright, Myde...don't worry."  
"But...but..!"

**CRASH.**

"AH!" Myde screamed, covering his head. He started to shake violetly. "I can't. I can't..."  
Even sighed and held the boy close to him. "It's just thunder. Thunder can't hurt you. It just makes an unpleasant noise that's all."  
"Like Braig when he's doing his animal noises?"  
"Yes."

He cradled the boy in his arms. The two of them, hiding in a walk-in closet(which was Izeno's and he had a **shit load** of woman's clothing). The younger boy sobbing creased a bit...until it struck again.  
"It won't kill you."  
"I know...I'm...I'm scared, okay?!"

Even shook his head. "Well, we best leave before Izeno finds us..."  
Myde nodded and clung to his leg like a leech. Even chuckled at this.  
"You really aren't going to let me go are you?"  
"Yeah..."  
Even smiled. "Fine. It won't be that hard for me to find you then." 


	4. 26 to 30

AN: 26-30~! See? Sorry there not all that good. My muses don't wanna work with me lately. XD

* * *

**26. Wish You Were Here**

The blonde smiled into the phone as he listened to the older male's ranting. Not that he was really listening to the words coming out of the mouth of the chemist but just the way he spoke. His tone. The way when he was angry his voice went up then down when he was laughing. His somehow husky breathing in between rants...

Demyx missed Vexen very much.

"I love you." Demyx mumbled in the silence. They had long since ended their conversation at least five minutes ago. Yet, Demyx felt the need to say it. Being the nobody he was, it wasn't true... but the younger member believed they did have hearts. That they did all love and care for one other.  
The musician whispered the little words again in the dark before he went to bed that night.

What he didn't know, was that a certain chemist whispered those same words in the silence.

* * *

**27. God**

Vexen was a science man all the way. Nature that created everything not _God_. He used to when he still had a heart laugh at men who fell to their knees and prayed to this idol they didn't even know existed. Why did they do this? To get to Heaven? What kind of person does that just so he can live a good afterlife. He had died once. No Heaven. Only cold, dark gripping pain and blood drowned this so called "soul" as his vision faded and all when black.  
_ Heaven, my ass.  
_

However, if Heaven is like what they say. That it's the most beautiful place in the world. That it feels, smells, tastes like pure joy.  
If it's like how he spends his nights, arms wrapped around a certain water mage at night. If it makes him smile and feel like he belongs and is respected. If it feels like the love that boy brings him with just a smile... maybe Vexen could think twice about praying.

* * *

**28. Addicted  
**

Demyx has had many lovers over his life. Young, old, built tough, soft, strong... none of them can hold a candle to the scientist. **  
**What was it about this man that the boy couldn't stay away from?

Maybe it was the way that boy used his tongue?

* * *

**29. Second Guess**

Please don't second guess this one. This is real. As real as the sun is yellow and and real as the hair on our skin.  
Please don't second guess this one.  
Please don't second guess this one.

Oh God, please Vexen don't second guess my love for you.

* * *

Watching Demyx sleep was very interesting. The boy curled up in a ball, obviously to kept warm. He talked in his sleep as well.  
Most of it was... well random. He made the chemist chuckle listen sometimes.

But he loved it when Demyx turned and threw a arm around his neck and leaned into his chest. He loved it when he whispered; "I love you".  
Vexen sighed and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, nine. Now sleep.." 


End file.
